


Sherlock in love

by VioMaxwell



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 10:05:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14746784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VioMaxwell/pseuds/VioMaxwell
Summary: Every one knows that Sherlock Holmes is in love!!





	Sherlock in love

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Sherlock in Love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12181992) by [VioMaxwell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VioMaxwell/pseuds/VioMaxwell). 



> A little story based on a video on YouTube....you can search it : "Sherlock in love"

Sherlock in love

  
By Duo V.P.V.M.

 

Meet John, he´s kind of ordinary, if you ask him he´ll said nothing ever happens to him.  
Meet Sherlock, he´s kind of extraordinary, if you ask him he´ll said that the world is boring when nothing happens.  
But thanks to a man, who isn’t extraordinary at all, they met.  
If you ask Mycroft he´ll say that everything was so fast. They met and the next day they were sharing a flat, now they solve crimes together. He was expecting a happy announcement for the end of the week.  
Everyone assume they´re a couple, even if John keeps trying to deny it. No one believes him.  
Sometimes they act like they are, running holding hands or taking their clothes of in a pool at night. Even if was for the only purpose of saving their lives.  
If you ask Irene Adler she´ll say what a lovely couple they are, ignoring the doctor when he says that he´s not gay.  
Actually, de only one who denies it is John Watson, desperately trying to cling to his heterosexuality.  
As for Sherlock, he just says he is married to his job and nothing else. Even when his eyes keep searching for his doctor every time they are on a case, just to know that he´s ok.  
Some of the police would say that they are an old married couple, others will roll their eyes and laugh, but everyone, without a doubt will tell you that Sherlock Holmes is in love.


End file.
